Brave Echoes/Script
Part 1: Carved in History Before Battle * Anna: You know what time it is... The people's wishes have once again called forth Brave Heroes! * Alfonse: Our advance report suggests that these Brave Heroes have strong bonds with their predecessors. * Sharena: I can't wait! Let's go and greet them! (Scene transition) * Alm: Hmm. This monument... * Eliwood: It looks like it's been here for quite a while. And these inscriptions... they're names, aren't they? * Alm: Look! There's mine. * Eliwood: Mine as well... At a guess, this is a list of all those who have been summoned as Brave Heroes. * Alm: Many have preceded us, I see. That's Celica's name! So she was called here too... * Eliwood: Hector, Lyn and Roy as well... Aha. I think I understand why I am here. * Alm: You do? * Eliwood: Heroes, borne here on the wishes of the people... A desire so strong as to call us here. As our comrades were summoned before us, now it is our turn to answer the call. That's how I see it, anyway. After Battle * Eliwood: This is as far as we go now. Let's retreat. * Alm: As you say. We must prepare for the next battle. Part 2: A Pair of Queens Before Battle * Camilla: You have someone very dear to you, don't you? Just like I do... I must protect my family at all costs. Corrin is just that precious to me. * Micaiah: Yes, your feelings are much the same as mine. * Camilla: There's more to it than that, though. When we are separated, I can't help but wonder... Is it just that I protect them? Or is there more to it than that? * Micaiah: They protect us too. They watch over us. They are part of us. * Camilla: It seems we queens have much in common! * Micaiah: Yes... We have some striking similarities. After Battle * Micaiah: This is as far as we go. We must yield. * Camilla: Yes. Let us save our strength for the battle ahead. Part 3: Locus of Heroes Before Battle * Eliwood: We gather here, guardians of the brave, to fight our last battle. * Alm: For those who called me here, I cannot lose! * Camilla: It won't do to embarrass ourselves on the battlefield! * Micaiah: Heroes from different worlds, joining together as comrades in arms... Yune might just smile if she could see this. And now... After Battle * Micaiah: You have demonstrated your strength. * Alm: And it has been shown to be formidable enough to subdue us. * Camilla: Does that mean we can go now? * Eliwood: I see. The name of the legendary summoner carved into the stone of this temple... It's you, Kiran... You remind me of a traveling tactician I knew long ago, you know. I am told you are not just a tactician, but one who binds together people from across the realms... If we have been called here, perhaps we are meant to join forces with the many heroes already gathered... If that is the case, I eagerly await such an opportunity. Until that time comes, farewell, Kiran... Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts